Be Careful What You Wish For
by TheMediaKiller
Summary: What would happen if Smosh didn't exist, or even worse YouTube? When Kalel Cullen wishes that YouTube didn't exist anymore, she is transported to an alternate universe where YouTube never existed. She will have to try her hardest to reverse the wish, and go back home. But, it may be harder than expected.
1. When You Wish on a Star

**New story, because it's like I didn't have enough already :P So, what basically happens is Kalel feels like the YouTube life can get a little hectic at times, and she wishes that YouTube never existed. This causes a huge butterfly effect, and thus creating an alternate universe where YouTube no longer exists. This in turn causes for everyone's life to change, and Kalel (being the only one who remembers what happened) has to find some way to get back to her old life, and reverse the wish. Hope you peeps enjoy this! Ps. this will all be through Kalel's POV. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related.**

* * *

It was the night of the huge Smosh party that Anthony and I were hosting at the park, and everyone seemed to be having a good time. All of our YouTube friends were here, and nothing seemed to be going wrong which is always a good thing for me, considering I'm sort of a perfectionist. The party was booming, and Anthony was off somewhere with Ian. I was standing by the punch bowl talking with Evelina and Mari.

"I just noticed something, have you guys seen where Peter went?" Mari asked, looking for her boyfriend.

"He went off with Ian and Anthony somewhere," I shrugged.

"They've been gone for a while, and I'm starting to get worried. Plus, Ian's been acting weird all day. When we were at the office filming Game Bang, we were playing Halo and Ian didn't seem like he was all there. It looked like something was on his mind," Mari explained.

"Well, Ian's always acting weird," I giggled.

"Maybe he has gotten sick," a small feminine voice said behind us.

I turned around to see that it was Marzia. She was smiling at us, stepping up to the food table to get some punch.

"No, no I don't think that's it," I bit my lip. Ian had been acting weird lately; I wonder what his problem was. "I think I'm going to go find him," I said finally.

I walked away from the girls and went to go look around for Ian, but I couldn't seem to find him anywhere. I strolled along the nature path, away from the large crowd. I walked about half a mile before I saw two people near one of the rose gardens, it was Ian and Melanie. I went to go talk to them, but something grabbed my hand. I looked behind me in fear, but relaxed when I realized it was Anthony.

Anthony smiled at me, "Hey," he whispered.

"Hey, why are you being so quiet?" I giggled.

Anthony put his index finger up to his mouth and shushed me.

I raised my brow, waiting for an explanation, but instead, Anthony grabbed my hand and led me to a nearby tree. When he stopped I looked up at him, again waiting for an explanation. But, all he did was point to where Ian and Melanie were standing.

I furrowed my brow to try and understand what they were doing. Ian was talking to her, and she was smiling. It was cute, but I still didn't understand why Anthony wanted me to see this. I almost turned around to ask him, but then I saw Ian get on one knee. He pulled out a small box and opened it, which made Melanie put her hand over her mouth. Now I realized why Ian had been acting so weird. It was because he was going to propose.

I tried not to cry when Melanie said yes, or when Ian got back up and hugged her. Once it had been a few minutes, Anthony and I stepped out from behind the tree. Melanie and Ian saw this, and they walked over to us.

When they approached us I could see tears in Melanie's eyes. She hugged me and I accepted it, "Oh my gosh, Kalel. I'm getting married," she whispered.

"I know! I'm so happy for you two," I said, letting go of her.

Melanie giggled, and held on to Ian, "I'm getting married to the man of my dreams!" she sang.

Ian smiled and wrapped his arms around her, "I was so nervous, even though I knew you'd probably say yes. Plus, my leg hurts like a bitch from having that ring box in my pocket all day."

Anthony grinned and patted Ian reassuringly on the back, "Yeah, I know that feel too, bro."

We all walked back to the party after a while. Melanie was vlogging about her and Ian getting engaged, while Anthony and I tagged behind. I was so happy for them; they've been together for so long. Ian was this smart, funny, and an all around great guy. Melanie's so creative and sweet, practically the girl version of Ian. I couldn't imagine what it would be like if they had never met each other.

"Hey, so are we still up for dinner with my parents tomorrow?" I asked as I took hold of Anthony's hand.

"Uh… well, about that… well… I can't make it," he said finally.

"What? I thought you said you were able to go tomorrow," I said a little hurt.

"I'm so sorry Kalel, but that interview Ian and I have got bumped down to tomorrow, instead of Friday."

"But it's the last day they'll be in town, and they really wanted to see you."

"I really am sorry, Kalel," Anthony mumbled.

"It's ok, I'll just tell them you couldn't make it," I smiled weakly.

"Thanks for understanding babe," he said, kissing me on the head.

"No problem," I sighed. I looked down at the ground, upset about Anthony not being able to come to dinner. I know it wasn't Anthony's fault, but I still felt bad. He's been gone a lot lately and I can't help but feel like we're not spending enough time together. It's not like I hate Smosh, even though some of the fans think differently. I'm not complaining, I really love my life. Without YouTube I would have never met Anthony, or any of my YouTube friends. I love all my fans, but sometimes it's just too much. It's just with Anthony traveling back and forth, and sometimes editing our vlogs gets stressful. Sometimes I just wish YouTube didn't exist.

"Oh my god, there you guys are," Mari said as her and Evelina ran up to us. "Melanie? Melanie, are you ok? You look like you've been crying," Mari asked.

Melanie lifted up her hand and showed Mari her ring which made both of them squeal with excitement.

"Melanie, is that seriously an engagement ring?" Mari gasped.

Melanie nodded, "He just proposed to me!"

Mari clapped happily when Peter came up and hugged her from behind.

"Anthony and I would have stayed here, but we had to make sure Ian would go through with it. He's seriously been postponing this for weeks," Peter said.

"Now, I know why you've been acting so weird," Mari laughed.

"I was exactly the same way when I proposed to my wife," Lasercorn interrupted as he, Joven and Sohinki stood there smiling. "I'm a little disappointed though; I thought we were getting married. The passion of Iancorn must live on!"

Ian rolled his eyes, "I know, what will I ever tell the fangirls?"

"I think they'd be even more upset to find out _we_ won't get married," Anthony pointed out.

"If we're calling dibs on marrying Ian, I just wanted to point out we had a secret relationship first," Shane Dawson said as he put his arm around Ian.

"I never knew I was so desirable," Ian laughed.

"I did," Melanie said, hugging him tight.

"What's this I hear about someone getting married?" said a voice with a thick Swedish accent, "congratulations, bro," Felix high fived Ian.

"Oh Melanie, I am so happy for you," Marzia squealed, but then turned around to face Felix. "And, where's my ring?" she asked.

"Yeah mine too," said a voice from behind, which turned out to be Lisa.

"Marzia, we've been over this. I am happily married to Ken," he teased, making his girlfriend pout.

"And you know I already got a man," Shane said to Lisa, snapping his finger.

"That's right! So back off, sister," Joey said jokingly, "Oh, and congratulations to the happy couple," he bowed dramatically to Ian and Melanie.

"Thanks guys. I know I don't know a lot of you very well, but I really appreciate it," Melanie giggled.

"Is what I'm hearing correctly, Ian's getting married?" Harley asked, walking up to us.

"Yep," I said.

"The little guy is finally tying the knot!" Harley cheered wrapping Ian in a big bear hug, "Hey everybody, three cheers for Ian and Melanie!"

We all cheered, and I was truly excited for them. This starts a new chapter in their lives. I just wish Anthony and I could spend more time together. I know it was too much when we did live together, but now we barley do see each other. Ian lives where Smosh is mainly shot, so he gets to stay close to Melanie, it must be nice.

"Hey!" Tyler said suddenly, "it's a shooting star, everyone make a wish!"

I heard amazed gasps coming from the crowd. I looked up to see it was in fact a shooting star.

"Hey, make a wish," Anthony whispered to me.

I smiled and closed my eyes. _I wish that YouTube didn't exist anymore,_ I thought, and that's when everything went dark.

* * *

**Ok, so there was the first chapter. I hoped everyone likes it. Now, normally I don't think that the traveling and stuff bothers Kalel as much as I portrayed it to in this chapter. It was also hard to find a reason why Kalel would be upset about Anthony's fame interfering with their lives, because Kalel has this attitude where if shit happens then you just move on, which I highly respect. Soooo yeah :)**


	2. A Whole Other World

**Whooo chapter two! Ok, so in this chapter Kalel wakes up in an unfamiliar place. Also, thank you for the faves and follows it really makes my heart swell. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related.**

* * *

I woke up with a splitting headache, which was weird because I don't remember drinking anything last night. I do remember blacking out right after that shooting star. Did I pass out or something? I'll have to ask Anthony what happened when we go out to lunch today.

After a few minutes I lifted my eyelids carefully, trying not to get blinded by the sun. I looked up at the ceiling and immediately realized something was off, this wasn't my apartment. I shot up and quickly looked around the room. This wasn't my room; it looked like my style, but this defiantly isn't my room.

Ok, now I was officially freaking out. _Where the hell am I? Am I over at a friend's? _I got up slowly out of my bed and crept over to the door. I cracked it open to peak, but I soon pushed the door wide open and stepped out into the nicely designed living room. I glanced over at some picture frames which consisted a lot of pictures of Joey, some of them were me. Ok, forget freaking out, I am going crazy.

"Oh crap! I'm so late!" Someone yelled from the other room. I looked over to see Joey emerging from the room, buttoning up his shirt, "Hi roomie, bye roomie," he sang, running over to the door.

"Whoa, what are you running so late for?" I asked.

"I'm so late for work. I forgot to set my alarm, and I do not want to be late."

"Work?!" I questioned him. I was so confused right now. What the hell does he mean work?

"Yeah Kal, Aeropostale isn't going to manage itself," He explained, putting on his shoes.

"Aeropostale?!"

"Yeah, I'll see you later, girl," he said as he walked out the door. And just like that, I was alone.

I stood in place for what seemed like eternity. Where the hell am I? This isn't Joey's place, and I live on my own. Also, Joey doesn't work at Aeropostale. What is going on around here? I needed to call Anthony. I grabbed my cell phone, which I had left in my pocket and dialed Anthony's number. I hung up for the fifth time when the voice mail said that 'it was not a working number'. Well what do I do now? I tried to call Ian, Melanie, Mari, and even Joven, but no one would pick up. It would either be not a working number, or someone else's phone. Since that didn't work, I needed to figure this out some other way.

I walked over to the couch and sat there, thinking about the events of last night. I remember Ian proposing to Melanie and how excited she was. I remember being upset about Anthony not being able to go to dinner with me and my parents. And then the shooting star, but that's ridiculous. Wishing on a shooting star doesn't really work. Now, of course when I was a child I believed in shooting stars and fairy godmothers being able to grant my wishes, making all my wildest dreams come true. But, it's all fairytale, right? Right! The guys just have to be pranking me, like a practical joke.

"Ok guys, you got me! You can stop now," I called out, but no answer. Ok, now I was starting to freak out again. What if my wish came true? _No Kalel, you're being silly,_ I thought to myself. _And, just to prove it I'm going to get on it right now. _

I took out my phone and typed in YouTube. I waited for the site to upload, but to my shock it wasn't coming up. In fact, it was saying YouTube didn't exist. I quickly typed in Smosh, but it didn't exist either.

I dropped my phone and stared to pace around the room, "I can't believe this is happening to me! This has to be a dream, but it feels so real. No, it can't be real! Ok Kalel, calm down. Obviously, this is not a dream, but it's ok. You can fix this… I can fix this. First, I need to find Anthony, because if anyone is going to understand all of this it's him. Then I need to find a way back to my reality… but how? Everything is all mixed up. The only person who seems to know who I am is Joey, but he doesn't remember his YouTube life." I shook my head and picked up my phone. "I guess Joey's my only hope," I mumbled. I started dialing his number, when my phone rang. I looked at the number and was surprised to see it was Evelina.

"Hey Kal!" Evelina said once I answered the phone.

"Hey!" I greeted, relieved that at least Evelina remembered me.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to lunch and hang out?"

"Uh… sure, I would love to."

"Great! I'll pick you up in a half hour. Will you be ready by then?"

"Yeah, I'll be ready," I assured her. When I hung up I all but collapsed on to the couch. This was so stressful, but at least my best friend remembers me. Now, I need to find out about Anthony, maybe Evelina knows something. I could only hope.

Evelina arrived at about noon and we drove to the nearest Taco Bell (don't own). I was relieved to be with someone I know, but I had to be careful about what I said. When we got to the taco bell, she and I ordered our food, and decided to eat outside since the weather was so nice. As we ate I noticed a huge crowd across the street, surrounding an unfamiliar building. "What's going on over there?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Oh, it's just this thing that the internet does every year. They host auditions for this talent show thing, and whoever wins gets to be an internet superstar."

"What? Why don't they just post their own videos online?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"Are you kidding? The internet is controlled by these huge companies that have to follow these guidelines. That building over there is where they decide what is allowed to go on the net. If someone somehow created a video or whatever and put it up without permission, they'd be charged a fine."

"What?! That's horrible… it's a violation of our freedom!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, I don't agree with it either, but it's no different than television, or music."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I knew that YouTube didn't exist, but the internet as a whole was being completely taken over. What was so great about the internet was that you could express yourself and share your opinion with other people around the world. I wanted to march over there and tell them it wasn't right, but right now I really needed to focus on Anthony. Once I find him and explain my predicament, he'll help me put these idiots in their place. "Hey Evelina, I need to ask you something. I'm looking for this guy, but I have no idea how to find him. Do you think you can help?"

"What's his name?" she asked, taking a bite out of her taco.

"Anthony Padilla… do you know him?"

"Sorry, never heard of him, but if you really want to find this guy, think outside the box. Look him up in the phone book, or something. Maybe ask some people that might know him."

I took Evelina's words into consideration, and then it dawned on me… Anthony's brothers. "Evelina, you're amazing! You just gave me the best idea ever!"

"Great! What was it?"

"His brothers, I know his brothers. All I have to do is visit them and ask about Anthony. I have to go, I have to go see them now," I said, getting up from the table.

Evelina followed me to her car, and unlocked the doors. "I'll take you back to your apartment. But it's a little weird that you're dropping everything just to go visit this Anthony guy's brothers."

"Yeah, well it's a long drive and it's kind of an emergency."

"Where are you even going?"

"Sacramento." I said as Evelina started the car. I stared out the window, looking at the crowd of people. I hope that I would be able to get some information from either Matthew or Brandon. If so, then I will be one step closer to getting things back to normal.


	3. What Happened to Smosh

**It's been forever I know, but I promise I will update this story more often. Just… I got this, don't even worry about it. Also, I just want to point out that people on the site give their readers a nickname. I want to call the fans of my stories something too, cuz why da frick not? XD I already have the name too, are you ready? *drum roll*… Media Monkeys! Like it? I'll take your silence as a yes :D So, in this chapter, Kalel will see some familiar faces, and find out what happened to Smosh. Enjoy dis! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related.**

* * *

I quickly checked myself in the mirror to make sure I looked like a responsible adult. If these people were going to believe my story I was going to have to dress right. If the school doesn't believe me then I'll have to Anthony's mom, and I just think it would be easier talking to either Brandon or Matthew.

With a loud sigh, I exited my car and walked up to the big double doors of the high school. I looked around for the office, not really knowing my way around this high school before. I've only been here a few times, but I think I can make it look like I know what I'm doing.

As I entered the office, I took a small glance around to see there was only one woman at the front desk.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked once I approached the desk.

"Yes, my name is Kalel Cullen. Uh, I'm here to see Matthew Padilla."

"Are you related to him?" the woman asked, not looking up from her computer.

"Um, I'm a really close friend of the family," I mumbled truthfully.

The receptionist eyed me for a moment, but then went back to typing on her computer, "Mr. Padilla is on a fieldtrip today, but I'll be sure to send the teacher a messa-"

"Did I Say Matthew? I meant Brandon. I'm here to see Brandon Padilla," I chuckled nervously.

"Well in that case," she said, rolling her eyes, "_Brandon_ Padilla seems to be in P.E. and is outside at this time."

_That's all I needed to know,_ I thought with a small smirk on my lips. "Well, I'll just be on my way then, thank you," I said, making the woman nod her head in response.

I walked out of the building, making my way towards the back of the school where the track field was. My guess is that they're running laps, but if they're not I'll check the baseball, or the football field. I know I'll find him eventually, I have to.

I made my way across the parking lot at the back of the school, so I could get to the track field. I was currently looking at my phone to see what time it was when a force knocked me down.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said an all too familiar voice.

_It couldn't be_, I thought. I looked up to see that my suspicions were confirmed. "Jack?" I asked as he helped me up.

"I don't remember anyone calling me that since I was a kid. Well, except for my family and a few close friends," he held out his hand, "Hi, I'm John Douglass, or as the students call me Mr. Douglass. And you are?"

Once I snapped out of my stupor, I shook his hand, "Kalel Cullen."

"Well Kalel, you have a very interesting name."

"You're a teacher here?" I looked at him incredulously.

"Sure am. I teach Advance English and Music Theory. Yeah, I actually was just getting some papers I graded from my car. I swear some of them are atrocious. I keep telling my students I'll eventually have a TV show dedicated to their horrible grammar skills," he laughed.

"You could call it 'Your Grammar Sucks'," I said, smiling up at him.

"That's a good idea! I should write that down. So, do you work here too, or are you just visiting someone?"

"Visiting, I was told he was in gym."

"There's a class going on near the track field. I think they were just running laps."

"Thanks."

"No problem, see you around," Jack said before walking off.

I stood there and watched him go into the school. I can't believe I just ran into Jack. "That was trippy," I said to myself. But at least now I know where to find Brandon.

Once I approached the tack field I saw a bunch of children clustered around a person who I assume is their teacher. I scanned the crowd for Brandon, when my heart dropped to the ground. I saw Brandon standing there, but I already knew he was here. It was the gym teacher that caught my attention. I couldn't believe my eyes, it was Ian. He looked the same, other than him wearing a whistle around his neck.

I all but ran over to the crowd, hoping that Ian would remember me. When I got to him, he looked at me with confusion.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

I looked at him with hurt eyes. Not only did he not remember, but his eyes looked dead. Usually Ian would be smiling, energetic, eyes full of hope. I didn't see that in this Ian. I just wanted to reach out and hug him, tell him that it was going to be ok and I was going to fix this. But, instead I just said, "Can I please speak to Brandon Padilla? It will just be for a second."

"What did he do this time?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"Nothing, I just need to talk to him."

Ian nodded his head, and then turned his direction to Bandon, "Padilla, someone wants to talk to you."

Brandon's eyes rested on my, he looked at me confused, but followed me as we walked out of everyone's earshot. When we stopped he asked, "Am I in trouble?"

"No," I said gently, "I just have a few questions to ask you."

"Ok shoot, I'll tell you anything if it gets me out of gym."

"You don't like gym?"

"More like, I don't like the teacher."

Now it was my turn to look confused, "you don't like Ian?"

"Coach Hecox isn't one of my favorite people. He thinks he's so cool, because he coaches the track team, but he's just a sad pathetic guy. He hates me, and I know why too. It's because of my brother Anthony."

"Anthony and Ian aren't friends?!"

"They can't stand each other. It's probably because Anthony actually made something of himself and Ian's jealous."

"What happened?"

"Well, Ian and Anthony were really good friends back when they were in high school. They hung out together at my house all the time. Man, I thought he was so cool, but that was before their friendship went to hell."

I could barely swallow the lump in my throat. This isn't fair to Ian or Anthony. "Was it because of Smosh?" I questioned.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I watched their lip sync videos," I mumbled, eyes casting to the ground.

"Yeah, well they were doing really well. Anthony made the Smosh website and he and Ian put videos on there for fun. But, then their stuff started getting popular, so they put it on this video sharing website. They continued making videos on there, but then it was taken down, because the government thought the internet was getting to self-sufficient, and they thought that people were going to abuse it and start like wars or something stupid like that. When the website went down along with Smosh, Anthony was really depressed. He thought that if he and Ian were to try again maybe they could somehow get back up on the web. But Ian wanted to quit, saying he wasted enough time on Anthony's stupid dream," he grimaced as if the words were vomit in his mouth.

"So, what happened next?"

"Ian and Anthony became bitter enemies, and they went their own paths. Anthony became Vice President of the corporation that runs the internet, and Ian ended up here."

"Anthony is actually part of those prejudice ass holes?"

"He went to college for computers and design. They liked his web designing skills and offered him a job," he shrugged.

Now I know where I can find Anthony. "Well that was all I needed to hear, thanks!"

"Wait, is that seriously all you wanted to talk to me about?

"Pretty much," I said, patting him on the back, leaving the dark haired teen standing their bewildered.

I made my way back to my car which was at the front of the school. This went better than I expected. I can't believe Ian and Anthony aren't friends though, and what about Melanie? Is she still with Ian? What about Mari, David, Matt, and Josh, Wes, Flitz, Shane, Felix, Marzia, and Lisa too? What about Tyler, Jeana and Jesse? All of my friends could be anywhere right now and it's all my fault. This is all just too confusing, but I have to try. I owe it to everyone; I need to get back home.

* * *

**Fun drinking game: take a drink every time you see the word eyes; I seem to use that word a lot. (And by drinking I mean like water ._.)**


End file.
